Supernatural One-shots and Requests
by NeutralShooter
Summary: Ever have an idea for an SPN fanfic that you just don't feel like writing? Or can't find an RP partner for your new story idea? Well here's your chance! I'm taking requests on any pairing or character you want- you just have to ask! Please see inside for more details
1. Chapter 1

**Thanks for reading! If you have a request please send it in a PM with the word request and your username as the topic. It's first come first serve and I'll currently take multiple requests but that might change later. Please allow at least a week waiting time unless I say other wise and I'll let you know when I start on your story and when I finish it. Any questions can be sent to me by PM as well. Other then that I personally have no problem with smut or any pairings you might have but I prefer Sabriel and Destiel myself and am more likely to want to write those pairings then others (Especially Sabriel).**

**MyUnlikelyHero requested why Sam was afraid of clowns. I feel I might have been a little dark on this one but I hope it meets your standards. No graphic events are shown, only hinted at.**

* * *

It was dark and stormy, but since they were in Washington State for their Dad's current hunt it made sense. Days there were both dark and stormy in general. Still being only 10 at the time Sam thought it was a bad omen. Especially since he had to walk all the way back to the hotel alone, in the pouring rain, with a black eye. Yep, it was turning out to be dark and stormy indeed.

He walked slowly despite being soaked and freezing cold because he knew as soon as he got back there was going to be chaos. Their dad had told him directly to not hang around with anyone, but Sam had disobeyed easily making friends with a kid in his current history class. Plus it wasn't Sam's fault that the older kids had chosen to target his only friend or that Sam had no choice but to fight after they had sent that friend to the hospital with their bullying. They needed to be taught a lesson. Still his dad was going to be furious when he found out. Dean, however, would either freak out and try to hunt down the kids for another beat down for hurting his brother or ignore him entirely which had started happening now that Dean started liking girls. No matter what Sam wasn't going to get any peace once he got to the hotel so he was drawing it out as long as possible probably adding a cold to his growing list of reasons why today sucked.

Seeing a restaurant coming up, Sam decided to stop in real quick to dry off. It seemed to be a children's restaurant due to the inordinate amount of clown pictures plastered all over the place. Sighing he made his way to a table in the back to sit for a few moments. Seeing nothing to keep his attention he let his head rest on the table relaxing as best he could. This turned out to be a mistake because when he lifted his head again one of the many clown dressed employees was right in front of him and he almost yelped in surprise.

"Welcome to Periwinkle's Burgers and Fun House, how many I help you?" The clown asked Sam in an eerie monotone voice. Calming himself from his surprise Sam shook his head.

"I'm good. Uh, just a glass of water, I guess." He said a bit awkwardly and the clown nodded before leaving. Sam debated leaving right then and there but he decided he was making a big deal out of nothing and what was waiting for him when he left was worse. Shrugging out of his jacket he opened his backpack and pulled out his homework looking for a distraction.

It was a couple of minutes later when the odd clown returned with Sam's water setting it down in front of him.

"Is there anything else I can get for you?" He asked and Sam quickly shook his head wanting the guy to leave him alone, not sure why he felt so uneasy. The clown gave him on last look before shrugging and leaving again. Taking a sip of the water Sam tried to quell the sudden fear that pierced him. Though, now that he looked around it was strange that he was the only one present when it couldn't have been later then four and they should have been experiencing their evening dinner rush. Feeling panic creep up Sam began to quickly pack his things and stood to leave but a sudden dizzy spell caused him to sway and brace himself on the table. The clown walked over sneering at him his eyes turning black.

"Leaving so soon? You'd think your daddy would have taught you to check your drinks for drugs. Too bad. Your mine now." He laughed easily snatching Sam's bag from his weak grasp as the drugs took effect. The world spun and the last thing Sam saw was the clown laughing at him before everything went black.

It was 9 o'clock when Sam walked into the hotel room to a panicked Dean and pissed John waiting.

"Where the hell have you been boy? I finished the hunt, we're ready to go." John growled before noticing Sam's eye and how ruffled his clothes were. Dean however noticed right away and was immediately by Sam's side.

"Are you okay? What happened? Who did this?" Dean asked starting to examine his brother's face only to be pushed away.

"Nothing happened. It doesn't matter, I took care of it. I'm going to shower and pack then we can leave. Sorry for being late." Sam said in a weak voice that had his brother and dad sharing a look and letting him a pass without saying anything.

Sam scrubbed his body until it was raw but he still felt dirty. The images of what the clown had done to him continuing to play behind his eyes. He didn't want his brother or father to know, neither would understand. They would think he was disgusting and finally get rid of him. Getting out of the shower Sam packed his bags and met his family downstairs. Seeing his brother's questioning look Sam cut him off.

"Let it go. I don't want to talk about it. I just want to forget it ever happened. Let's just go." Sam said throwing his things into the Impala and crawling into the backseat. Dean debated making Sam talk about it for a moment but decided if their places were reversed he'd just want him to drop it. So he gave his dad a look that said to let it go and joined his brother in the car. John sighed and followed his son's example letting Sam keep whatever had happened to himself despite it feeling wrong. Everyone had secrets. He just hoped it wouldn't cause any lasting damage.

* * *

**Please review! They're better then valentines which I probably won't get anyway...**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'd like to thank everyone who has read so far. **

**This was a rec from CastiellaWinchester94 who said Destiel Costume Party. I hope you like it and don't mind the short Gabriel cameo at the end!**

* * *

Castiel gave Dean a pondering look as the hunter repositioned the wings he had bought from the nearby costume store and smirked at himself in the mirror.

"I don't understand Dean. How is you dressing as an unorthodox version of one of my siblings going to help us find the demon that has been killing around this area? And how does my wearing this... uh, whatever you wish to refer to this style of clothing as, help in the process." Castiel asked pulling at the black leather jacket and matching pants Dean had forced him to wear. Turning from the mirror Dean gave Cas an appraising look before walking over and ruffling the angel's hair. Then seeming pleased with his work gave Cas a smile.

"Firstly the demon likes to kill at parties and the next big shin-dig is a costume party at that Blond cheerleader's place. Secondly you know how Sam feels about clowns and there's sure to be at least one kid who goes there in a clown get up there. Lastly it's a couple's only party so I can't go alone. Here you need to wear these too." Dean explained before grabbing a pair of demon horns and sticking them onto Castiel's now mussed hair causing the angel to sigh as Dean once again examined him before nodding.

"Fine, though I still think it would be easier if I simply went in myself and smote the demon without the hassle." Castiel grumbled causing Dean to roll his eyes.

"Not if we want everyone's eyes to stay safely in their sockets." He replied grabbing his gun and hiding it in his white suit jacket. He was dressed in a three piece white suit with a green silk tie that matched his eyes and fake angel wings gracing his back. Castiel couldn't argue that, though slightly insulted, Dean's outfit looked amazing on him.

"Alright. Can we leave now? The sooner we finish the sooner I can return to my normal outfit and the better I will feel." Cas said and Dean nodded.

"Yeah let's go." He said leading the way to the impala.

Dean was beginning to think maybe Cas had been right about the whole dressing up thing being stupid. The wings kept bumping into people and Castiel had a smirk continuously plastered to face as if to say "I told you so..." not to mention how many people had already tried to paw up Cas himself. Dean knew he had done good with the angel's outfit but seriously they had better start keeping their hands to themselves or he wasn't going to be in control of his actions.

"Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?" A tall blond women in a cat woman outfit asked breaking Dean from his thoughts. Seeing Cas across the room he decided it couldn't hurt to relax a little bit. It was a party after all.

"Just a little. Can you help me feel better?" He asked playing along surprised when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning and seeing Cas glaring at the woman Dean sighed.

"Um, can I help you, Cas?" He asked as the woman backed off leaving the two of them alone at the bar and Castiel's gaze fell on him instantly softening.

"Yes, I was under the impression that we came here as a couple and while I'm not completely sure of human courtships I believe that what you were doing would not be acceptable." He said a bit sternly causing Dean to choke on the beer he had started to drink.

"We are not a couple! That was just a ruse to get us in the door. I can hit on any pretty little thing I want." Dean nearly shouted surprised when he thought he saw hurt flash in Castiel's expression before the angel straightened seeming to distance himself from him.

"I apologize. The demon is not here. I'm going to leave." Cas answered causing Dean to frown and curse when he disappeared back into the crowd before he could respond.

"Wow you really messed that up. Anyone would love to get their hands on someone like him." A man dressed in zombie get up said watching as Cas disappeared into the crowd. Dean shot the guy a glare and he held his hands up.

"Sorry I'm just saying that guy has been watching you all night and kept several people from spiking you drinks. He obviously cares for you and you just shut him down like he was garbage. I'm not gay but damn I might be if I had someone like him protecting me like that." The guy said. Dean gave him a confused look.

"Seriously? You'd just become gay for any one who kept you from getting drugged?" He asked and the guy shook his head.

"No I'd go gay for any one who put up with my shit and even knowing how much of an asshole I am kept people from drugging and raping me like Blondie was planing to do to you and still despite all that is still watching to make sure no one hurts me. I mean a person like that is one in a trillion and blue eyes has the looks on top of all that. I'd be stupid to let sexuality stop me from cashing in on that." The guy said, pointing at where Cas had leaned against a wall decidedly looking anywhere but at Dean, before taking off. Dean blinked looking at his drink in surprise trying to organize his thoughts before saying screw it and walking over to Cas.

"I just wanted to-" Cas started to explain himself but Dean wasn't going to have it pushing the surprised angel harder against the wall and pressing their lips together relaxing a bit when Cas actually kissed him back. He was surprised when he found himself enjoying it more than he expected. Pulling away Castiel gave Dean a confused look.

"What, why, you were drugged weren't you? I'll take you to Sam..." Castiel said starting to move but Dean shook his head.

"No I'm fine, I just, god Cas, I like you okay? A lot. And some dude just talked some sense into me. I understand if you don't but I just had to say it." Dean said and Castiel blinked before a tiny smile played on his lips.

"Good that means you mind if I do this." He said and flipped them so Dean was the one pressed against the wall before kissing him again.

Across the room Gabriel let his disguise fade and smiled pulling out his phone.

"Hey Sammy? You were right all it took was me throwing some encouragement in your brother's direction and now they're totally making out. I still think we could have had more fun with the whole thing though." He said with a laugh.

* * *

**I'm still taking requests and ideas so please feel free to send them to me and reviews are always appreciated. **


	3. Chapter 3

**This was inspired by an RP I did on Quotev and I wanted to post it here. Tell me what you think.**

* * *

I couldn't breath. I could, however, scream, and I could taste blood on my tongue from my lungs, but I couldn't get air past my paling lips. In a last ditch effort I mentally prayed for my father hoping beyond hope that he might hear me and save me before I drowned in my own blood. But as I stared up through the fog of pain encasing my body at the stars above me, I knew he never heard my cry for help and my world slowly faded to black...

Hela jerked awake taking deep breaths as she pressed a hand against her chest to make sure it was still whole and unpunctured. Feeling nothing wrong she slumped back against her pillow and scrubbed the tears from her face. It had been years since that night, she should have been over it by now. Finally getting control of herself she sighed remembering what had happened. She had been six at the time that the angels took her from her father to train her to be their perfect soldier. At first she had been confused and scared. She was just a little girl, why would they want her? But slowly everything fell into place. She was more than the little girl she had thought. She was the daughter of the archangel Gabriel and a Winchester. She was a mix of the most powerful things in the universe: pagans, angels, demons, and she had humanity's gift of free will. Nothing could compare to her potential. Once she had realized all this, she had rebelled. The only person who should be in charge of her fate was her. The angels disagreed and ordered for her to be killed. She managed to fight them off but one got in a lucky move and stabbed her with an angel blade. She had been sure in that moment that she was going to die, but she had been wrong. She woke up later with nothing but a scar to prove she had been stabbed at all.

She hadn't wasted the gift she had been given, and quickly hunted down her parents only to find out she was too late. Lucifer had murdered Gabriel and taken Sam as a vessel. The whole planet had been destroyed in the battle with only small pockets of failing resistance left to fight against hell's reign. She eventually found her uncles and learned the truth of what had happened. They also came up with a plan to save the planet which all rested on her shoulders. No pressure or anything.

Hela ran her fingers through her silky black hair as it fanned over her pillow while looking toward her clock: six-twenty. Just late enough to get up and get ready. Tossing her night gown into the hamper, she walked into the bathroom and stared at herself. She was eighteen now and had curves in all the right places. Her skin was a pale cream that gave just the right amount of contrast to her hair. Her eyes were big and green with a ring of gold around the center hinting at her supernatural origins. Her hair fell all the way to her lower back in a dark curtain. She sighed and splashed some water on her face before snapping away her underwear and getting in the shower. If she failed today then she would have a really difficult time repairing the damage it would cause, so she had to look her best.

Going outside she ran a hand down her electric green camero and got in. According to her Uncle tomorrow wasn't going to be an ordinary Tuesday and it would be the best time to find her parents. She had wanted to be sent back further but Castiel hadn't been sober and he was the only one who knew the spell to send her back in the first place. Hela fixed the mirror and pulled out onto the road. Time travel was a tricky thing and it worked in two ways. On one hand it was possible to travel on back on your own timeline and change stuff but it was risky because you could wind up paradoxing at any time and getting yourself killed, or worse. On the other hand, once you change something you could let a split occur instead. A split was when the timeline has had huge, altering effects on the original path and splits into a new universe. This was the option Hela was using. She was giving up ever going back to her own time and choosing to stay here to fix everything.

* * *

**Should I continue this as it's own story or just leave it? Reviews, requests, and ideas are all welcome and appreciated!**


End file.
